Principado de Laitec
thumb|left|152pxEl Principado de Laitec es un referente simbólico y ceremonial, sin aspiraciones administrativas respecto del poder central o regional chileno , cuya ubicación geográfica es el extremo meridional del archipiélago de Chiloé en Chile, en el Golfo del Corcovado. El territorio del Principado comprende sólo la isla de dicho nombre, una boscosa, extraordinariamente lluviosa y poco poblada lengua de tierra, de 14,5 kilómetros de largo por 4,6 kilómetros de ancho, de gran riqueza y diversidad natural , histórica, mitológica y cultural, que aún siendo parte del territorio de Chile , reclama para sí, por ahora, la categoría de Territorio Autónomo Simbólico y Legendario. Ver imagen satelital en http://www.viajeros.com/destinos/isla-laitec/mapa Het Prinsdom Laitec is een ceremoniële en symbolische verwijzingen, zonder rekening te houden met de aspiraties administratieve kerncentrale, waarvan de locatie is de zuidelijke punt van de archipel van Chiloé in Chili, in de Golf van Corcovado. Het Prinsdom grondgebied omvat uitsluitend het eiland van die naam, een bebost, nat en zeer dunbevolkte strook land, 14,5 kilometer lang en 4,6 kilometer breed, rijke en gevarieerde natuurlijke, historische, mythologische en cultuur, die nog steeds deel van het grondgebied van Chili, claims voor zichzelf, voor nu, de categorie van autonome grondgebied Symbolische en legendarisch. Bekijk satellietbeelden in http://www.viajeros.com/destinos/isla-laitec/mapa SU NOMBRE thumb Deriva del extiguido lenguaje de los chonos y significa "mal puerto al Sur-Este", pese a la pretendida "tierra larga" atribuído por algunos optimistas. Vloeit voort uit de taal van extiguido Chon en betekent "slechte poort op het Zuid-Oosten, ondanks de veronderstelde" land lang "die door enig optimisme. PRINCESA REGENTE. A veintisiete días del mes de mayo del año de Nuestro Señor de dos mil nueve, el Tribunal Supremo de Sucesión Legitimista ha entronizado a SAS, la Princesa Elisa Amelia Gil Serrano, Condesa Detif y Señora de la Orden de la Corona de Acero, ambos títulos legítimos del Reino de la Araucanía y la Patagonia, como Soberana Princesa Regente del Principado en el exilio. NEW PRINCESS. Tot zevenentwintig dagen van mei het jaar van onze Heer tweeduizend en verplaats de Hoge Raad heeft troont SAS Prinses Amelia Elisa Gil Serrano, Condesa de Detif Lady en de Orde van de Kroon van Staal, beide titels in het Koninkrijk araucanía en Patagonië, zoals Princess Regent van het Prinsdom Laitec in ballingschap. EL GRAN ALMIRANTE. Pedro Antonio Gil, Príncipe de Orión y Gran Duque de Selva Oscura , ha sido comisionado por el Consejo Regente como Almirante Mayor y Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas Navales a cargo de la defensa y el patrullaje del territorio insular. COSMOGRAFO MAYOR. El connotado geógrafo Carlos Sierralta, Barón de Carta Real, ha recibido el título de Cosmógrafo Mayor del Principado. DE GROOT-admiraal. Antonio Gil Pedro, Prins van Orion en de Groothertog van Donkere Bos, is in opdracht van de burgemeester en Admiral Regent als Supreme Commander van de Marine die belast zijn met de verdediging en de patrouille van het eiland grondgebied. Wereldbeschrijver burgemeester. De beruchte Carlos Sierralta geograaf, Baron Royal Charter, heeft de titel van de burgemeester van het Prinsdom wereldbeschrijver. SU EXCELENCIA DON ONOFRE CHAU, BARON DE LA ESPADA DE PLATA, ES NOMBRADO PRESIDENTE DE LA SUPREMA CORTE DE JUSTICIA DEL PRINCIPADO. ZIJNE EXCELLENTIE Onofre Chau, Baron van het zwaard van zilver, genaamd President van het Hooggerechtshof HOF VAN JUSTITIE VAN HET PRINSDOM Laïta. De beruchte jurist Onofre Chau is benoemd, rechtstreeks door de Protector, tot voorzitter van dit belangrijke orgaan van onze rechtsorde. EL CONDESTABLE Y MARISCAL DON JOSÉ MIGUEL CARRASCO Y SILVA, MINISTRO DE DEFENSA DEL PRINCIPADO. Brillante militar de carrera, oficial de alto rango, estratega y comandantes de tropas blindadas esta a cargo de la defensa del Principado. SU NOMBRE Deriva del extiguido lenguaje de los chonos y significa "mal puerto al Sur-Este", pese a la pretendida "tierra larga" atribuído por algunos optimistas. UW NAAM Vloeit voort uit de taal van extiguido Chon en betekent "slechte poort op het Zuid-Oosten, ondanks de veronderstelde" land lang "die door enig optimisme. PRINCESA REGENTE. A veintisiete días del mes de mayo del año de Nuestro Señor de dos mil nueve, el Tribunal Supremo de Sucesión Legitimista ha entronizado a SAS, la Princesa Elisa Amelia Gil Serrano, Condesa Detif y Señora de la Orden de la Corona de Acero, ambos títulos legítimos del Reino de la Araucanía y la Patagonia, como Soberana Princesa Regente del Principado en el exilio. NEW PRINCESS. thumb|left Tot zevenentwintig dagen van mei het jaar van onze Heer tweeduizend en verplaats de Hoge Raad heeft troont SAS Prinses Amelia Elisa Gil Serrano, Condesa de Detif Lady en de Orde van de Kroon van Staal, beide titels in het Koninkrijk araucanía en Patagonië, zoals Princess Regent van het Prinsdom Laitec in ballingschap. "Me dirijo a todos ustedes, con profundo afecto y respeto, para garantizáros la salvaguarda irrestricta de los viejos y amados valores tradicionales, así como la paz y y la prosperidad perdidas. Desde este lugar donde me habéis puesto, espero ver florecer la flor invisible y mágica y poderosa de la fe, que anida en el corazón puro de los laitacanos, a quienes llevo en lo más profundo de mi alma" SAS Elisa Amelia I de Laitec. EL GRAN ALMIRANTE.thumb|NAVE CAPITANA DEL FUNDADOR Pedro Antonio Gil, Príncipe de Orión y Gran Duque de Selva Oscura , ha sido comisionado por el Consejo Regente como Almirante Mayor y Supremo Comandante de las Fuerzas Navales a cargo de la defensa y el patrullaje del territorio insular. COSMOGRAFO MAYOR. El connotado geógrafo Carlos Sierralta, Barón de Carta Real, ha recibido el título de Cosmógrafo Mayor del Principado. DE GROOT-admiraal. SU HISTORIA frame|ANTONIO GIL CONDE DE DETIF Y PROTECTOR DEL PRINCIPADO DE LAITEC La historia del Principado se remonta al 1600, cuando algunos piratas holandeses, rivales de los españoles, llegaron por primera vez al archipiélago y la población indígena vió en su presencia la oportunidad para liberarse de un yugo que, en sólo 50 años, había reducido la población a un 75%. Gran parte habían sido deportados del archipiélago a Lima para ser vendidos en el mercado de los esclavos. thumb|left LA PRINCESA ONA Ikiuni fue la primera Princesa laitecana en viajar a Europa en representación de su pueblo, siendo recibida con gran respeto y afecto por diversas Casas Reales del siglo IXX. Pero es dos siglos antes que la historiografía extra oficial registra el nacimiento del Principado. En 1643 alcanzó hasta Laitec el corsario holandés Hendrick Brouwer, fundador del Principado, donde estableció su retaguardia. La alianza sellada entre el holandés y mapuches se afianzó. Los segundos le proporcionaban vituallas y los corsarios daban a la población indígena utensilios y monedas de plata, los “táleros del leon” o lowenthaler, que los laitecanos usaban para hacer colgantes y otros adornos tradicionales y que aún se conservan y son un documento histórico de enorme valor. El la Historia reciente del Principado destaca la figura del explorador, escritor y músico Ismael Aldunate y Clarck, Archiduque de Collipuín, quien la reconoce en audaces internaciones selváticas y marítimas, por lo que es considerado único Prócer viviente de la Historia del Principado de Laitec. UW GESCHIEDENIS thumb Het Prinsdom de geschiedenis teruggaat tot 1600, toen sommige Nederlandse piraten, rivalen van de Spanjaarden eerste kwam tot de archipel en de inheemse bevolking zag de kans voor hem om te ontsnappen aan een juk, dat in slechts 50 jaar, hadden verlaagd bevolking tot 75%. Een groot deel van de archipel waren gedeporteerd naar Lima te worden verkocht in de markt voor slaven. Laitec bereikte in 1643 de Nederlandse kaperschip Hendrick Brouwer, oprichter van het Prinsdom, waar hij zijn achterste. De alliantie tussen de Nederlandse en verzegeld mapuches versterkt. Deze laatste zal leeftocht en piraten gaven aan de inheemse bevolking gereedschap en zilveren munten, de "grootste TALERO of Lowenthal, dat laitecanos gebruikt om hangers en andere siervoorwerpen traditionele en nog steeds bewaard gebleven en is een historisch document enorme waarde. EN LA ACTUALIDAD En julio de 1999 el Principado fue victima de una invasión anfibia por parte de fuerzas especiales de la policia chilena. Cerca de 15 zodiacs desembarcaron en las playas del NE a un contingente fuertemente armado y equipado con visores nocturnos. El propósito era amedrentar a los súbditos del Principado. Se sabe que tras esta acción, injustificada y repudiable, estaba la iglesia local, de denominación protestante-integrista llamada Iglesia Cuadrangular de Jesucristo. IN HET NIEUWS In juli 1999 heeft het Prinsdom werd het slachtoffer van een amfibische invasie van de speciale troepen van de Chileense politie. Ongeveer 15 zodiacs geland op de stranden van de NE tot een voorwaardelijke zwaar bewapend en uitgerust met nacht EL "PROTECTOR" Y SU LITERATURA Actualmente el Principado es dirigido, muy esporádicamente, desde su rústico palacio conocido como "La Abeja Dormida", por su Senescal el novelista Antonio Gil (antoniogil54@gmail.com) quien además cumple funciones de Cónsul General del Principado de Nivent en Chile. Gil lo representa pro tempore , hasta que se vean resueltos los complejos entramados dinásticos existentes, los mismos que, en rigor, deberán dirimir, en un plazo hasta ahora no definido, los últimos desendientes de alacalufes, ingleses, españoles, huilliches y los últimos chonos que allí habitan, tras la muerte en 2003 de SAS Don Pedro I. El último Príncipe, a quien Dios tenga en su Gloria, era directo descendiente de un corsario británico de apellido Low quien naufragó en esas difíciles costas hacia el crepúsculo del 1700, dando origen a un linaje de caracter nítidamente dinástico. Antonio Gil, quien se ha autoproclamado Protector del Principado, es un conocido autor de novelas históricas y cuenta con un experimentado gabinete compuesto por poetas, astrónomos, músicos, botánicos, antropólogos, etnógrafos y especialistas en política internacional, algunos de muy dudosa reputación, que lo secunda activa y fervorosamente, desde diversas partes del Mundo, en este esfuerzo tradicionalista y libertario. Escrita en el Principado y publicada por el sello Seix Barral, la crítica ha dicho de su novela Las playas del otro mundo:,con un collage de episodios cortos e intercalados, capítulos que escasamente superan una página, y un rico además de ágil lenguaje, el escritor chileno Antonio Gil (1954) cuenta en su última novela, "Las playas del otro mundo", el periplo de un espejo místico perteneciente a Papantzin Xaxán -la terrible sacerdotisa hermana del emperador Azteca Moctezuma- el que le es arrebatado por orden de Hernán Cortés y embarcado rumbo al viejo mundo. Su rastro se pierde en la Inglaterra de Isabel I donde, John Dee, importante astrólogo y matemático de la Corte, junto a un par de secuaces, no escatiman medios para satisfacer la ambición de poder que el espejo promete aplacar. Se suman a esto las visiones que el mágico artefacto entrega a cada uno de sus dueños: imágenes de un pasado, presente y futuro que escapan a la concepción convencional que se tiene de tiempo y espació; comunicación telepática con entidades celestiales hermafroditas; un pórtico en el polo sur que conduce a las entrañas de la tierra; y un dios gordo llamado Baby Face, entre otras. Cierra: una expedición en un futuro post-atómico que Zohar Braña, suicida comandante de una patrulla anfibia, decide llevar a cabo para devolver el espejo de bruñida piedra negra a las profundidades de la tierra. "...En el hebreo se piensa en lo que está acabado, terminado, sea en el pasado, el presente o el porvenir, y lo que está en proceso de hacerse en el pasado, el presente o el porvenir, que continua haciéndose y dura aún", advierte de entrada el autor citando a Mario Satz; y es que Gil relata de forma paralela cada una de estas aristas de la historia, donde lo único lineal parece ser la inclemencia del clima, configurando un relato de orden caprichoso, pero continuo, que se revela como una metáfora de lo que es el ciclo vital: algo así como una sucesión de hechos que, suspendidos en el tiempo, se repiten una y otra vez, ejemplo: los secuaces de Cortés corriendo, a lo largo de todo el libro, entre los campos de cañas con sus alforjas llenas de oro; o Dee el brujo, agonizando mientras un escribano toma nota de sus últimas palabras las que simultáneamente, en un futuro lejano, lee encerrado en su cabina el alcoholizado comandante Braña. El autor de "Hijo de mí", "Cosa mentale" y "Mezquina memoria", presenta el volumen (en que invirtió cerca de siete años de investigación por distintos lugares de América), como si fuera el mismo "espejo en el cual se reflejan imágenes del mañana", haciendo partícipe al lector de las imágenes de un pasado que inevitablemente lo alcanza -Moctezuma advirtiéndole que vivirá en él-, y que sale de las paginas por medio de una narración moderna que provoca la aparición espontánea de paisajes y ambientes, que apelan mediante el vacío a la memoria colectiva, esa parte de nuestro inconsciente que lo sabe todo pero, como señala el autor, "todo es una larga serpiente que muerde su cola "Beschermer" en hun literatuur Momenteel is het Prinsdom draait zeer sporadisch, omdat de rustieke paleis bekend als "The Bee Dormida" door romanschrijver Antonio Gil, die tevens dient als consul-generaal van het Prinsdom Nivent in Chili. DIA NACIONAL La Fiesta Nacional de Laitec se celebra el 1 de noviembre Día de Todos los Santos. MITOLOGIA. Collipuhín, la mitológica playa de las sirenas. thumb Dentro de los 15 kilómetros aproximados que tiene la Isla Laitec, se encuentra la mítica Collipuhín. El lugar predilecto por la Sirena es la isla Laitec, una de las más australes del archipiélago de Chiloé. Posee una playa de arenas grises, en partes blanqueadas por la cal de las conchuelas, que se alarga siguiendo la curva de una bahía, hasta la punta "Lile", en donde forma una angosta faja, que como pequeña rampa termina en un islote de rocas estratificadas, blancas, grises y rojizas; parcialmente cubiertas de verdosos matorrales y hierbas de múltiples colores, con vistosas flores, que se reflejan en el espejo de las aguas azules de la quieta ensenada. En las noches tranquilas y protegida por el velo tenue de la niebla, sale desde el fondo del mar, la bella Sirena, a disfrutar de la placidez de este rincón maravilloso. Se posa en la más alta de las rocas que circundan el islote, haciendo bruscos movimientos de cabeza, para secar su cabellera, de gruesos cordones, parecidos a los tallos del sargazo. Su estatura y las curvas de su cuerpo plateado, que emite una suave y pálida luz, son comparables, tan sólo, a las de una mujer hermosa. La belleza extraordinaria de su rostro, se ve realzada por el color ligeramente rosado de sus mejillas, por sus grandes ojos pardos, ligeramente oblicuos, de tierno mirar, por su boca bien proporcionada de labios finos y rojos, que le añaden singular simpatía. Si bien, desde el tronco hacia arriba, no se diferencia fundamentalmente, de una mujer, sus miembros inferiores, muy bien formados en los muslos, se van confundiendo hacia el extremo distal de sus piernas, para terminar en una cola de pez. Reposa largo tiempo, sentada sobre las rocas, contemplando la tierra y el mar, siempre atenta al menor ruido y cuando siente la presencia del hombre, se desliza, huye veloz, y se hunde en las profundidades del mar. Un viejo poblador de la isla, cuenta que hace años, estando una noche en plena faena de pesca con otros compañeros, sintieron, de pronto, bruscos movimientos y sacudones en la red, la que una vez elevada, con grandes esfuerzos, hasta La embarcación, mostró envuelta en sus mallas a una hermosa Sirena. La contemplaron con admiración y éxtasis, por largo rato, pero aún no repuestos de la fuerte impresión, debieron dejarla en libertad, conmovidos por su amargo llanto y sus lamentos cuajados de emoción. La Sirena, es hija del Millalobo y de su esposa la Huenchula. Su misión, señalada especialmente por el padre, como en cuidar a los peces, como los pastores a su ganado. Ayuda a su hermana la Pincoya, a transportar los cuerpos de chilotes muertos en el mar hasta el barco fantasma, "el Caleuche". La Sirena, suele acompañar, a distancia prudente, la barca de algún pescador de su agrado y al que proporciona abundante pesca. Algunos mozos han llegado a concretar sus amores con esta hermosa una ninfa; pero más tarde al formar su hogar con alguna niña de la aldea, ven con angustia como sus descendientes nacen con una cola de pescado. Laitec, Sede de "La Recta Provincia". La recta provincia fue una enorme organización de brujos, que operó activamente en Laitec, a la que llamaban Payos. hay una hipótesis que nos dice que esta organización buscaba la independencia de los huilliches de Chiloé de la dominación española; de ser esto confirmado por las investigaciones sería una original organización independentista indígena única en toda América. En el año 1880 las personas acusadas de ser brujos, hechiceros o curanderos, eran apresadas en cualquier lugar del archipiélago y con lazos los amarraban a las monturas de los caballos y arrastraban por montes y senderos barrosos hasta la cárcel de Ancud. Así se inició el proceso a los brujos y machis de Chiloé, en ese proceso judicial se descubrió que desde cuando los españoles llegaron a Chiloé los indígenas habían formado una institución clandestina denominada La Recta Provincia, y dividido el archipiélago en distritos o repúblicas con nombres y limites reconocidos. En cada distrito existía un brujo presidente, otro brujo era juez, otro escribano, además de recaudadores, artilleros, curanderos y machis. Algunas de estas repúblicas indígenas eran: Buenos Aires (Achao), Salamanca (Rauco), Perú (Caucahue), Villarrica (Dalcahue). Las principales fueron Lima (Quicaví), Santiago (Tenaún) y Payos,su sancto sanctorum. En estos lugares estaban el Rey de la Recta Provincia, el Rey de Sobre la Tierra y el Rey Debajo la Tierra, respectivamente. Ellos integraban la Mayoría que residía en Quicaví, y estaba formada por trece brujos encargados de aplicar sentencias a las demandas de herencias, problemas de propiedades, calumnias, peticiones de remedios para sanar enfermos por males de brujería, designar el brujo que debía cumplir una sentencia de muerte, provocar enfermedades malignas en personas o animales, dañar los bienes y las siembra de quienes no eran Contribuyentes de La Mayoría. Esto que pudo ser una organización independentista indígena, la única de su clase en toda América, la tradición popular, y la tergiversación de la cultura heredada por transmisión oral transformó en una institución de brujos, rechazada y temida por todos. Para ser recibido por los brujos de la Mayoría había que llevar el Quemún; dinero, animales, alimentos o prendas de vestir para entregar al Rey de la Recta Provincia cuando se acudía a solicitar una sentencia o consultar por un maleficio. Un día de 1728 un destacamento de soldados, del batallón Dragones del Rey que tenía su regimiento en Ancud; invadió el caserío y los campos cercanos buscando a los brujos y a sus jefes. No hallaron a nadie porque “vivían escondidos en el terror que provocaban en la gente o ayudados por su magia se volvían invisibles”, según un documento de la época. En 1851 el sínodo de párrocos y curas de distintos lugares del archipiélago reunidos en Ancud se preocuparon especialmente de los brujos y machis, reglamentando castigos para quienes efectuaban tales practicas. Muchos de los chilotes fusilados en la gran huelga de las estancias patagónicas creían que un brujo se podía transformar en lechuza o raiquen, aves nocturnas que se paran en las arboledas de las casas. Muchos debieron haber presagiado la muerte en el canto de un Chucao (pájaro) o en un jote parado en la estaca de un corral. Aún los ancianos dicen que los huilcos, los tiuques (Chimangos) y lagartijas que se paran en los techos, en el corredor o en el umbral de una casa pueden ser brujos que vigilan y escuchan las conversaciones, entonces, hay que insultarlos y santiguarse. Los brujos, despectivamente llamados “pelapechos”, son alérgicos a todo lo sagrado. Brujo puede ser un perro negro que manso y dócil se acerca a la cocina fogón. Perro al que se le corta una oreja cuando lo sorprendemos dentro de la casa y al día siguiente, en un camino vecinal, alguien con fama de brujo aparece muerto, desangrado y sin una oreja. El que los brujos puedan transformarse en animales es uno de los secretos más peligrosos de su magia. El brujo es enemigo de los "Limpios". El poder de los brujos es de extraordinaria sabiduría y la capacidad de su magia diabólica deja estupefactos a los más incrédulos. Puede convertirse en diversos animales, disponen de un gran poder mental como sumir a las personas o animales en un profundo sueño, hacer crecer y decrecer las aguas, etc. Posee la facultad de provocar enfermedades y la muerte "Sajando" a sus víctimas; también puede hacer maleficios a distancia llamado "LLancazo". Algunos brujos pueden llegar con su poder a exterminar familias enteras. Para observar a sus víctimas, usa el "challanco", instrumento "Revisorio" donde puede ver imágenes y saber de otras personas. Puede "Laucar" a quien lo ha ofendido produciéndole la caída del cabello. Para ingresar a la "Mayoria" y ejercer la brujería, hay que: Limpiarse del bautismo que recibió al nacer en una cascada de río durante 40 días Hacer su "Macúñ" o chaleco matando a un familiar querido Realizar un pacto con el diablo, él establecerá un fecha en que debe entregar su alma, la que el brujo debe firmarlo con la sangre de sus venas Si lo que se desea es reconocer un brujo, se puede hacer lo siguiente: Cuando éste le haga compañía, colocar un puñado de afrecho en el brasero, si éste estornuda, pertenece a la "Mayoría" Si éste entra en su casa, colocar una tijera abierta en la puerta; si no puede salir por aquella puerta, quiere decir que es un brujo Para atraparlo, una joven decidida debe levantar las polleras hasta taparse la cabeza; el brujo caerá al suelo y sus acompañantes aprovecharán de atraparlo; si la joven no es virgen todo fracasará y debe regresar a su casa completamente desnuda. EL CODICE LAITEC thumb Antonio Gil se encuentra desde hace muchos años redactando el llamado Códice Laitec, una larga saga de más de cinco mil pliegos, donde se entrecruza la historia, el mito, la flora, la fauna,la meteorología, en un delirante maremagnum de cuentos de fogón, pluviometría, intercambios comerciales y mareas. Aunque él públicamente, cuando no la niega, se ufana de la monumentalidad de su obra, no faltan quienes afirman que el "Protector" ha perdido definitivamente el juicio, pese a haber despedido, hace ya un buen tiempo, a su fiel y perturbador asistente Jack Daniels.Habiendo también prescindido en forma definitiva de los servicios habituales de su fascinante y letal secretaria boliviana Madame Blanche. La economía del Principado se basa fundamentalmente en la pesca, la ovejería, la agricultura de subsistencia, la recolección de algas, los astilleros navales. PATRICIO DE ROJAS Y ROSALES, BARON DE TOMO BECERRO, EL UNICO SUBDITO QUE HA RECIBIDO LA CRUZ DE HONOR EN EL EXILIO. thumb Este enigmático personaje, de oficio librero y demonólogo, ha alcanzado gran influencia en la Corte Laitecana en el Exilio en su condición de asesor libresco y propalador de mitos. Resistido por algunos súbditos, goza no obstante del favor y la total confianza de El Protector a quien lo unen singulares lazos, ya que según se afirma, ambos trabajan de Medio Día a Media Noche en misteriosas liturgias relacionadas a La Luz.La Princesa Elisa Amelia muestra también singular simpatía por este raro hechicero de La Mayoría. PATRICIO VAN ROJAS UND ROSALES, BARON VAN VOLUME Becerra. Dit raadselachtige karakter, beweging en demonólogo boekhandelaar, heeft grote invloed op het Hof Laitecana in Exile als consultant en schoolse verspreiding mythes. Tegengegaan door een aantal onderwerpen, maar geniet de volledige steun en het vertrouwen van de Protector te treden hem unieke banden, waarvan wordt gezegd dat zowel het werk een halve dag om middernacht in de mysterieuze liturgieën gerelateerde Luz.La De Prinses Amelia Elisa toont ook zeldzame sympathie voor deze unieke man. Uw spel SU FAUNA BALLENAS AZULES thumb En el último tiempo se ha sumado a estas actividades la iniciativa turística de don Ignacio Valdés Ossa, Barón de Melimoyu, quien ha creado en torno al Principado una simple pero eficiente infraestructura para el avistamiento de ballenas azules, las que llegan hasta estas aguas en su período de apareamiento. Desde los más diversos países concurren visitantes a contempalar este maravilloso espectáculo COIPO Nombre científico: Myocastor coypus. Es el roedor nativo más grande de Chile. Su color es café canela. Su cola es larga y redonda, su cabeza es triangular con orejas cortas y ojos pequeños. Sus patas traseras tienen una membrana entre los dedos que les ayuda a nadar. El coipo vive en el agua dulce (ríos, vegas, lagunas, etc.), sobre todo donde hay abundante vegetación, habita cuevas cuya entrada esta bajo el agua, se reproducen en primavera y verano con dos pariciones (de 2 a 11 crías) y ha sido intensamente cazado debido a su valiosa piel. PUDU Nombre científico: Pudu pudu. También se le llama venado o venadito. Es un mamífero vegetariano, de pequeño tamaño (90 cm de largo, 40cm hasta la cruz). Su cabeza es corta , los machos tienen 2 cuernos sin ramificaciones. Su pelo es largo, de color castaño. El pudú habita en los bosques y se alimenta de una gran variedad de plantas. Paren una sola cría que al nacer es de color pardo rojizo con manchas y rayas blanquecinas. Son muy asustadisos, se cuenta que sí reciben un susto muy fuerte mueren de un ataque al corazón y cuando se enojan tiritan y se les eriza el pelo. RATA ARBÓREA Nombre científico: Irenomys tarsalis. Su pelaje es suave y tupido, de color café; oscuro en el dorso y más claro en el vientre. Sus ojos y su cola son grandes, esta ultima termina como pincel. Sus orejas son medianas. Habita en la selva húmeda, trepador de arboles, omnívoro, de hábitos nocturnos. Su olfato y su vista están muy desarrollados. Esta especie es escasa, excepto cuando florece la quila (aproximadamente cada 40 años), época en que su población aumenta considerablemente. LOBO DE UN PELO Nombre científico: Otaria flavescens. Generalmente los machos son de color café oscuro y las hembras un poco más claro, aunque pueden haber individuos con otros colores. Los machos miden aprox. 2.5 metros y pesan unos 520 kilos, mientras que las hembras miden unos dos metros y pesan menos. Sus extremidades están convertidas en aletas, que usan para nadar velozmente y para moverse fuera del agua. Los lobos se alimentan de peces, crustáceos, moluscos y ocasionalmente pingüinos. Cada macho tiene dos o tres hembras cuya preñez dura alrededor de un año. Los únicos enemigos de los lobos son las orcas y los seres humanos, que los matan para aprovechar su carne, grasa y cuero; o también para evitar que rompan redes. ZORRO CHILOTE Nombre científico: Dusicyon fulvipes. El zorro chilote es de color negro con manchas blancas, sus patas y orejas son café rojizo. Su tamaño es menor que el de los demás zorros chilenos. MONITO DEL MONTE Nombre científico: Dromiocips australis Este animal es uno de los pocos representantes de los marsupiales que hay en Chile, es un animalito parecido a un ratón, con una cola larga y peluda; tiene orejas pequeñas y ojos muy grandes, que le sirven para ver en la noche y un hocico afilado. Esta cubierto por un pelaje espeso y suave de color pardo en el dorso y café amarillento en los costados. Su pulgar esta en oposición a otros dedos. Vive en los bosques y usa su cola prensil y sus garras para trepar a los árboles, se alimenta de frutos e insectos. Después de que las crías abandonan la bolsa (marsupio) de su madre se ponen a vivir en los troncos caídos, huecos o ramas de quila. GÜIÑA Nombre científico: Felis guigna. Este animal es del tamaño de un gato domestico grande. Su color es amarillo con manchas y franjas negras en el cuerpo, la cola tiene anillos oscuros. Es un animal de monte y gran parte de su vida transcurre sobre los árboles; en donde caza pájaros dormidos. También caza gallinas y roedores de campo. Tiene hasta 5 crías en cada parición, que son alimentada por los dos padres después del destete. LOBO FINO O DE DOS PELOS Nombre científico: Arctocephalus australis Como lo dice su nombre, su cuerpo esta formado por dos capas de pelo: Una gruesa más larga y brillante y la otra más fina y lanosa. Es más pequeño que el lobo de un pelo, tiene una melena más pequeña y su hocico es largo y puntiagudo. Debido a la caza indiscriminada, el lobo fino de dos pelos está en peligro de extinción. TONINA Nombre científico: Lagenorhynchus australis Mide unos 2 metros y pesa aprox. 115 kilos. Su piel es negra o gris oscuro en la espalda y blanca en el vientre. Hay una zona gris pálido desde encima de la aleta dorsal hasta el ojo, que está rodeado por una mancha gris oscura o negra; hay una franja gris pálido, muy estrecha, que va desde el ojo a la zona anal. Su aleta dorsal tiene forma de hoz y está en posición centrada. Su hocico es corto y redondeado. Los delfines son sexualmente activos todo el año, su periodo de gestación dura unos 11 meses, al final de los cuales nace una sola cría. CHUNGUNGO Nombre científico: Lutra felina Su cuerpo es alargado (50 cm), con la cabeza pequeña y aplastada. Sus patas son pequeñas, con dedos unidos por una amplia membrana y con uñas duras y curvas. Tiene 2 pelajes: uno de pelos largos y otro de pelos cortos y finos, que está debajo del primero; ambos son café oscuro en el dorso y más claro en el vientre. Este animal vive en el litoral marino: en medio de las rocas y, la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro del agua.. Nada y bucea muy bien, su alimentación está basada en peces, moluscos y crustáceos que come nadando de espaldas. Generalmente paren 2 crías entre otoño e invierno, la madre las cuida unos 10 meses. La piel del chungungo es muy valiosa, por lo que ha sido intensamente perseguido. COMADREJITA TROMPUDA Nombre científico: Rhyncholestes raphanurus Este pequeño marsupial (que no tiene bolsa marsupial) es muy difícil de ver y se sabe muy poco acerca de él. Sabemos que es de color café, con la cabeza puntiaguda y los ojos grandes, tiene 7 mamas. Se supone que es de hábitos nocturnos y que se alimenta principalmente de insectos, pudiendo comer también hongos, semillas y lombrices. HUILLÍN Nombre científico: Lutra provocax Tiene el cuerpo alargado y la cabeza aplastada, sus dedos están unidos por una membrana que les ayuda a nadar, las plantas de sus pies son peludas. Es café oscuro en el dorso y blanco plateado en vientre. Es un animal de agua dulce, en las orillas de ríos y lagos con mucha vegetación construye túneles con sus duras uñas, estos túneles tienen 2 entradas: una bajo el agua y otra a nivel del suelo. La época de celo es en invierno y la parición en primavera, con una o dos crías. Se alimentan de peces, crustáceos, sapos y aves acuáticas. Está en peligro de extinción, porque la gente los ha cazado mucho para sacarles la piel. Un insecto particularmente sorprendente del Principado es el Ciervo Volante. Los machos miden de 39 a 48 mm de longitud corporal. Tienen la cabeza pequeña, brillante, con reflejos verdosos y púrpura; las antenas son largas, con abundantes pelos amarillos en la punta y el resto compuesto de lamelas gruesas; posee mandíbulas excepcionalmente largas, más largas que el cuerpo, con numerosos dientes pequeños y agudos en la cara interna, las puntas de las mandíbulas se cruzan en el extremo y están provistas de abundantes pelos cortos y amarillos en la parte ventral. El primer segmento del tórax es más ancho que largo, de colores metálicos como la cabeza con un levantamiento redondeado en el centro. Élitros sencillos de color castaño oscuro rojizos con leves visos metálicos, la superficie es lisa sin pucturaciones ni pelos. Tiene patas largas y el segundo y tercer pares son delgadas, el primer par más gruesas y largas que los otros llegando a sobrepasar el ápice de las mandíbulas, también presentan visos metálicos de color verde. Las hembras son ligeramente más pequeñas, se distingue por su coloración menos metálica, todas las patas del mismo porte (similares al macho en longitud) pero más gruesas que el macho. Los costados del tórax sin ornamentaciones espinosas. La diferencia más notable es que las mandíbulas son cortas, iguales al ancho de la cabeza. SU FLORA Las especies de la flora más representativas son el arrayán (Luma apiculata), la quila (Chusquea quila), el tique u olivillo (Aextoxicon punctatum) y la tepa (Laureliopsis philippiana). En los suelos de mal drenaje crece el alerce (Fitzroya cupressoides), que forma bosques casi puros o asociados a tepú (Tepualia stipularis) y a ciprés de las Guaitecas (Pilgerodendron uviferum). En las dunas prolifera el pangue (Gunnera tinctoria), la frutilla de arena Fragaria chiloensis y la gramínea Ammophila arenaria, que se introdujo para controlar el avance de las dunas. Otra planta que se destaca a causa de su forma y color es el poe (Fascicularia bicolor), que crece sobre los árboles o entre las rocas. La formación llamada tepual es un bosque de tepúes que con sus troncos entrelazados forman una maraña que permite que sobre ellos se forme un suelo falso de musgos y epífitas a varios metros del suelo verdadero. Este suelo falso hace que sea muy peligroso transitar por un tepual cuando no se ha advertido su existencia o no se tienen precauciones. thumb ENRIQUE BROWNER, EL PADRE FUNDADOR En 1643, tras convencer del proyecto a la Compañía Holandesa de las Indias Occidentales y al príncipe Juan Mauricio de Nassau-Siegen viajó a Chile, a Chiloé y Valdivia, en una frustrada expedición de conquista, para luchar contra los españoles, tentar una alianza con los mapuches y buscar oro, que según creían debía ser muy abundante. El príncipe, le dio la instrucción de fundar un puerto militar en la Isla Santa María, que debía transformarse en base del futuro poder holandés en el Océano Pacífico. La expedición partió de Mauritsstad, Pernambuco, el 15 de enero de 1643, con 5 buques y 350 hombres de desembarco. Llevaba como segundo, con el grado de vicealmirante al marino y poeta Elías Herckmans, embarcado en Brasil. En el Cabo de Hornos los fuertes vientos obligaron a una de sus naves a abandonar la empresa y regresar al puerto de partida. Tras esto Brouwer comenzó sus operaciones militares en Chiloé. Atacó el humilde fuerte de Carelmapu, que sus fuerzas incendiaron, tras matar en un bosque vecino a 6 españoles que huían ante fuerzas tan superiores. El 6 de junio, en Castro los españoles apenas pudieron reunir 100 soldados para hacer frente a la escuadrilla, por lo que optaron por abandonar el pueblo. Los soldados de Brouwer incendiaron la villa, tras bombardearla. Crea en una pequeña isla (Laitec) un minúsculo Principado en alianza con los Huilliches. Brouwer cayó enfermo. En pleno invierno, los barcos recalaron en Carelmapu esperando mejores condiciones. Algunos caciques locales se acercaron a los expedicionarios, testimoniando su odio a los españoles y dando esperanzas para el establecimiento de futuras alianzas. Brouwer murió la mañana del 7 de agosto, tras larga agonía. Le sucedió en el mando Elías Herckmans, quien tras algunas exploraciones volvería a Brasil sin fundar establecimiento alguno. El fallecido Brouwer fue enterrado en las ruinas de la colonia de Valdivia. Más tarde, los españoles, liderados por el capitán Alonso de Mujica y Buitrón, desenterraron su cadáver y lo quemaron "por hereje". Esta incursión impulsó el Virrey del Perú Pedro Álvarez de Toledo y Leiva, marqués de Mancera, a iniciar la construcción del sistema de fuertes de Valdivia. RELACIONES EXTERIORES El Principado no mantiene vínculos con nación o micronación alguna. No otorga ciudadanía a nadie. Y sólo recibe en calidad de visitas a ilustres personalidades del mundo del arte, la ciencia y la cultura mundial. No se trata de una entidad secreta pero si discreta, empeñada en la preservación de las riquezas naturales y humanas de la isla. thumb|left LOS TALEROS DEL LEÓN Los “táleros del leon” o lowenthaler,son las piezas de plata que, conservadas en la isla, guardan memoria de un pacto que deviene en tradición y en identidad distintiva, junto a una ética luterana del trabajo y un amor al mismo muy dificil de encontrar en otras islas del archipiélago chilote. Personalmente Antonio Gil conserva una media docena de estas piezas, recolectadas a lo largo de los años, así como piedras de molino y otros enseres de labranza que datan de la fundación del Principado, un glorioso Día de Muertos de 1666. NUESTRA BANDERA El Principado de Laitec ha adoptado, desde 1788 la bandera expedicionaria de la flota de la Compañía Holandesa, despojada ya por completo de su sentido originario, como pabellón oficial. Su Fiesta se celebra el 9 de junio, día en que es izada privadamente en el palacio de la Abeja Dormida, hoy semi derruído por las muchas inclemencias de la lluvia y los huracanados vientos del Golfo. thumb|left thumbthumb thumbESTA CASA PRINCIPESCA RINDE UN EMOCIONADO RECUERDO A NUESTRA PRINCESA IKIUNI I CON MOTIVO DE LA CONMEMORACIÓN DE LOS DOSCIENTOS AÑOS DE SU CORONACIÓN. thumb Categoría:Micronaciones